Highschool love story: Elsword and Eve style!
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: An epic story, about Elsword and Eve! Romance, drama!YAYAY! Elsword x Eve. Slight Elsword x Aisha, Slight Eve and Raven. Yush. :3 Revision's shall be made afterwards or during if necessary(LOL, I know it will be needed. )
1. Prolouge!

**Welcome! To a new story! Enjoy! :D**

**Elsword: Lord Knight(Age 17)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph: (Age 16)**

**Aisha: Dimesnion Magican: (Age 16)**

**Rena: Wind sneaker: (Age 16)**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian: (Age 15)**

**Ara Haan: Sakra Devanam (Age 17)**

**I DO not own Elsword! If I did, it would be an anime by now!**

* * *

**El High school**

Elhigh. A highschool that trains others into their abilities. It's like any other high school, except each kid has their own supper abilities. The most popular kids were Elsword, Aisha, and Raven. Not only were these three ahead of the class, but they practically rule the school.

Elsword was the nice guy, his personality always britghtend everyones day. Raven was the natural bully, he was nice when he wanted to be. He mostly gave off that ''stay away from me if you want to live'' kinda vibe. Lastly was Aisha, she was a pain. The worst girl ever. She believed that she was the best at everything.

Others who were uncool, were Rena, and Chung. Chung wasn't liked to much because he was a smart brain. He was nice, but others were actually jealous beause he was a master studier. Plus he moved up a grade. Rena always coverd herself up. She hated her beautiful figure. She was always worried what others would think of her. She always wore long clothes like green sweaters and pants. She also put her hair up.

She was kind of outgoing, but only hid away instead. She was way insecure. Sadley, these two had to be by each other at lunch everyday, b/c they felt like they had to stick together. Yep, this school was run like any other school.(Or at least I think so?) But what If a new student came? Would this school change?

* * *

**End of prologue!**

**Elsword: That . .was seriously short . .. **

**Sweet: I know! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Elswords new crush?

**Ready? YAY! Lets start!**

**Rena: Who are you talking to?**

**Sweet: The audience!**

**Eve: I believe you mean readers.**

**Sweet: Audience, readers, same thing! K-CHOW!**

* * *

**Highschool Love story Eve x Elsy**

**Chappy 2**

**Monday, Elswords crush?**

*Yawn*'' Man, I cant believe its Monday again!'' Elsword yelled. He washed, got dressed and headed down stairs to make breakfast. Elsword lived in a mansion! A long with his older sister Elsa.

''Yo, mornin' sis!'' yelled Elsword as she came down the stairs.

''Hey little bro.'' she said back.

''Hey, don't call me little anymore, I'm seventeen!''

''Yeah, but your still my little bro!'' She walked up to him and brushed his spikey red hair.

''Wow . .your taller than me little bro, I miss tiny you! You were easier to pick on.''

''Hey!''

''Hee, hee, I'm off to work, later!'' With that, she packed up the rest of the food she was eating and ran out the door. Elsword sighed and walked out the door to head to the bus stop. He couldn't drive because his sister didn't trust him with the car. He walked down the side walk and thought to himself.

'Man! I cant believe it! Aisha and Raven get to drive, but nooooo I cant. Stupid older sister.'

As he got to the bus stop,he saw someone. A girl, he thought he saw by the looks of her. It was hard to tell because she had a hoodie on that covered her face. Not even her hair was shown, just her skin. It looked silk and pretty. Elsword walked up to her. The girl was shivering. Is she new?

''Um ..Hi.'' Elsword said to the hooded girl. She turned to face him, her long silver hair fell out of her hood, though still not showing her face.

''H-hello.'' She said softly.

''So, are you new around here?''

''Um . .yeah.'' She shiverd a little while saying that.

''Hey, you oki? You look cold . .'' Which wasn't surprising considering the weather outside. It's always cold in the mornings.

''Hm . . . no I am fine . .thanks though.'' With that, Elsword got a smile from her. Then the bus pulled up. She got on first then Elsword. He wanted to sit by her, but someone already beat him to the seat. Elsword thought to himself. 'Hmm . .I wonder who she is, actually no, I wonder what she looks like!' As he thought, a couple of kids high-fived him and started to chat as he sat down. Though he chatted with them, his mind still wondered off about the mysterious girl in the corner.

* * *

**RXR! um . .that's all I have to say for now! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Do I like being popular?

**YOLO! I um . . .do not know what to say, except um . .I hope your liking this story! :D**

* * *

**Highschool Love story**

**Chappy 3**

**Do I like being popular?Maybe . ..**

**School . . . . .**

As Elsword gets off the bus, he runs to meet up with his friends Raven and Aisha. Aisha wore her plaid purple uniform that matched her hair while holding her wand, and Raven had black prep clothes on while carrying his sword.

''Yo, your late Eldeeb!'' Yelled Aisha in her obnoxious way.

''What-da-ya mean? I'm early! School hasn't even started yet!'' Els yelled back.

''No, not that, that!'' Aisha pointed down the hall of kids on each side of their lockers, making room and waiting for them to come down the hall.

''Oh . . .''Said Elsword in a sad voicy tone.

''Yeah, THIS IS THE BEST PART OF SCHOOL!'' She yelled flying down the hall, high-fiving the kids saying they love her.

In truth, Elsword hated being the center of attention. Him and Raven walked down the hall slowly following Aisha. Raven, who's mainly quiet, just walks casually without high-fiving any of the kids. ''Hmmpf, annoyance.'' He says darkly. Elsword high-fives the kids and just about every kid sais;

''We love you!''

''Your the best!''

''Don't change!''

Elsword didn't mind the cheering fans, but it kind of got to him after a while. Raven didn't care while Aisha loved it. Elsword felt worshipped but knew people only liked him because he was popular. No one knew the 'real; Elsword, the one that likes comics, who likes to play video games, who likes to draw from time to time, and is just adventurous!

They only saw a pretty face. Even Raven and Aisha didn't know the real him. Yeah, Elsword pretty much was a different person at school. He never felt like he could be himself.

*RIIING* ''Awww . .'' Said the group of kids around them. The crowed dispersed and Raven, Elsword and Aisha said there good-byes. Aisha went a separate way leaving Raven and Elsword to walk and talk a little to class.

''Hey Els, what's up? You look sad today.'' Asked Raven with a little concern.

''Nothing, it's just . .I dunno, I dont' feel like this 'popularity thing' is for me.'' he said.

''Pfft, that's stupid! I don't care what people think of me! I act like me! It sucks though because I hang out with you and Aisha, girls still wanna drool over me. I give off that 'I will kill you vibe' for a reason!'' He ranted to Elsword.

Elsword laughed, Raven didn't. He sighed and pointed out that this is what he was talking about.

''Ha! I guess I see your point, but people expect you to be like that because that's who you are! Me? I can't change, I always have to be the chick magnet, the bragger, the flirter . .''

''Dude, I'm stopping you right there, you do what you wanna do, If you don't like it, don't do it, be yourself!'' Raven said that, then headed to class.

'Be myself' Elsword thought. 'Hmmf. Yeah right, others wouldn't even give me the time of day If I did that.' As Elsword walked into class, everyone cheered and clapped for his arrival.

'Hmm . . .man, what was I thinking? I do like the attention and this is me! The stuck-up acting guy who admires his looks and flirts with chicks. That's me, that's who I am . .I think.'

Little did Elsword know that the next person he sees will change his life. As soon as the teacher stepped in, everyone was silent. ''Class Id like to introduce you to a new student that will be joining us today!'' Then walking in was a girl, the same girl that Elsword was beside at the bus-stop, still with the hood on her head.

''Miss, could you please take off your hood while in class?'' said the teacher. The girl pulled back her hood, reveling her face.

''Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Eve.'' Appeared before the class was a girl with long silver hair and golden eyes and silky ivory skin. Some guys whistled, girls rolled their eyes and Elswords' jaw dropped. The yelling boys continued a little more until the teacher got on to them.

''OK That's enough! Eve, please feel free to take a seat anywhere.'' With that, Eve walked down the class row. Every boy seemed jumpy except for one that caught her eye, Elsword. 'Hm . ..' She thought. 'At least he's not ranting like the other boys.' She then plopped a seat right next to him. Elsword kept starring at her, still enchanted by her beauty.

* * *

**So . . .yeah! RXR! Until Later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: School stuff!

**YOLO! Oki, I'm going to attempt to make these longer. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Highschool love! Elsy x Eve**

**Chappy 4!**

**School stuff!(I can't think of titles.) :P**

**Elswords Prov**

Wow, she's so beautiful. I wonder why she want's to sit next to me? I sigh deeply, as I stare at her. Only to realize that she stopped staring at the board and starred at me.

''Um, is there something wrong?'' She asked. I woke up from my trans.

''Oh, yeah! I mean no. Sorry, I was . um . .'' Whats wrong with me? I flirt all the time with girls, yet I'm stammering as I talk to her? Ugh! I close my eyes and slam my head on the desk. Yeah Elsword, great move.

''Hee, hee.'' She laughed. Her laugh sounds so pretty. Wait, did I make her laugh?

**Eve's Prov**

''Hee,Hee.'' Wow, what is it about this guy? First he stares at me, then he bumps his head on the desk, which was kind of funny. He then sprouted up and started to speak.

''Hey, I'm Elsword.'' He held out his hand.

''Oh? Well I am Eve.'' I responded back shaking his hand.

''That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you.'' As he said this, his face turned kind of red. He kissed my hand as he held it. I blushed a little. He reminds me so much of my forsaken king. So sweet looking and a true gentlemen.

*RING*

What on earth is that horrible sound? A bell? I notice other students leaving, Oh I see. The Bell dismisses the students so that they can move on to the next class. I follow in pursuit.

''Say, did you want me to walk you to your next class? I could show you.'' Elsword asked as we walked out of the class room together. My mined wanted to say; No, I am the queen of nasods! What business of yours is it to show me around anywhere? Even worse, I am bad news for you.' Instead, my heart took over and mouthed with one word.

''Ok.''

He then grabbed my arm and pulled it into his arm as we walked the halls. I saw in amazement at the school. So many halls and rooms.

''This place is so big . .'' I said out loud.

''Yeah, but don't worry, once you get used to the school, it'll be a lot more easier to navigate through.'' He said, still having his arm wrapped around mine. How would he know if I was approving of this? I would slap him across the face if he wasn't so cute. Ugh! No, why am I thinking this?

''Well, were here.'' He said, snapping me out of my thought.

''This class is on your schedule, right?'' He pointed out. I looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, and looked at the classroom door. Apparently I have a class called chemistry.

''Well, Ill see you around, bye!'' He said this as he walked away, but I stopped him before he went any further.

''Wait!'' I yell. He suddenly stops walking and turns to face me.

''Thank you. . .'' I said. He gave me a grin which made my heart melt and then continued walking away. I sighed and slowly walked into the class and sat in an empty desk near the window. I huffed in it a little to fog it up. Hmm, did I pick a good place to hide? Will the king ever think of coming here to search for me? No, I must think positive, perhaps while at this school, I should keep a low profile.

Meaning no distractions like Elsword, but I guess It would not hurt to have a crush. I just cannot cause myself to be noticed a lot.

**=.=..=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==...===.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.===.=.=.=.=**

**Normal Prov!**

While Eve was at her chemistry class really early, other kids still roamed the halls. Aisha along with a group of other magician followers, walked the halls talking about the latest gossip.

''Hey Tammy, did you hear? There's a new girl at school and she looks really pretty.'' She said, blabbing to the witch beside her. Aisha tuned in on this bit of information.

'No one is prettier than me!' Though Aisha. 'I wonder who this chick is? Hmmpf, probably just another ant for me to stomp on! HA, HA, HA, HA!' she continued to listen to her fellow following wizards.

After a few Hours . . 

The whole day flew bye. The only class left was gym class, a class suited to exercise all of the students abilities. This was the last class that everyone took in the whole school. Everyone dressed for gym class. Elsword wore a white T-shirt and red shorts. Raven whore the same, except his shorts were black. Aisha wore a purple tee with tight shorts. They all talking and preparing for exercise.

As Eve walked in, she freaked and quickly ran out upon seeing half of the students in boxers and T-shirts.'Gah!' She thought. 'I cant go in looking like this!' It was true. Eve only had her royal outfit on which was covered up by her hoodie. Eve's plan now was to sit beside the doors until gym class was over, but. . .

''Hey, is something wrong?'' Eve looked up to see a girl with long yellow hair talking to her.

**Eve's Prov**

''You must be new here!'' She said with a grin on her face. I pulled my long hair behind my ear to examine her. She had on green shorts and a t-shirt, just like the others in the gym. She also had thick classes on her face and her hair put up in a ponytail.

''My name is Rena, what's yours?''

''I am Eve, tell me. Why are the other students stripped down to their undergarments?'' I asked. She laughed really hard.

''Now I know your new here, their not in their underwear, everyone is in exercise clothes! This is gym, its were we all go to get a physical workout!''

''Oh . '' I stood up to my feet and dusted myself off. She then looked me up and down, gazing at my outfit that I was trying so hard to hide.

''Say, you might wanna get dressed out of those fancy cool clothes and into some gym shorts and a t-shirt, you wouldn't want that outfit to get ruined!'' She then grabbed my hand and we walked into this area called; ''locker room.''

''Here, Iv got a spare set, even a scrunchey!'' She then tossed me a blue shirt, black shorts and some type of head band thingy. I got dressed in them and walked out of the room.

''Well, how do I look?'' I asked. She gazed at me with bit of a shock look. Did I look that bad? I had my hair pulled up into a ponytail with the help of the head band thingy. Sadly, my hair is super long, so it dangle's into a huge ponytail.

''It's just .. .you look really beautiful. I wish I was gorgeous like you.'' I starred at her in confusion. What does she mean?

''Sorry, I'm only babbling, come on, lets go inside!'' She took my hand and we began to walk into the gymnasium. I hope I am not noticed to much. I look exactly like the others. I just sit on the sidelines and read. Yes, to stay In total solitude. Remember Eve, you are here to hide, to live normally. Once Queen of nasods, now normal high school student.

* * *

**Sweet: Alright! It's longer! YAYAY! :D**

**Elsword: No, ITS STILL FLIPPPING SHORT! D:**

**Sweet: Cut me some slack, at least I'm trying! :P**

**Rena: I wear glasses? O.o**

**Sweet: Yush! How did you NOT know that? poor, poor Rena. RxR :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Practice!

**Elsword: MAKE THIS THE LONGEST ONE EVER!**

**Sweet: O.o but, these chaps are all already super long.**

**Eve: -_- You are kidding right?**

**Sweet: Perhaps, perhaps . . . . .**

**Raven: Trying to play dumb? **

**Sweet: What? Nooooo, Of course not . . . heehee . . **

**Elsword: Sarcastic little-**

**Sweet: Hey! No foul language!**

**Chung: Why am I not in it yet? T-T**

**Sweet: You will be! Soon, very soon . . . or not. Muahahaha! ^_0**

* * *

**HIGHSCHOoL lOVE eLSY eVE**

**CHAPPY 5!**

**Gym practice!**

**Elsword's Prov**

Here I am, sitting on the side lines, drawing pictures. Not just any pictures no, I'm drawing pictures of Eve. I sigh, but then as I stare at my pics, I look around the gym floor. Where is Eve? This is supposed to be the class where every kid in the whole school is supposed to be in the final part of the day. I hope she didn't get lost.

''Hey!'' Startled, I jump off the bench and quickly placed my drawings behind my back to see of all people, Raven.

''Jeeze Raven, you scared the heck out of me!'' I yelled yet relaxing a little knowing that he wasn't the gym teacher. If she so even sees one of us slacking off, its strait to detention.

''Heh, sorry Els. I got so bored, I couldn't help but notice you drawing on the side lines. By the way, what are you drawing?'' He asked in curiosity. I quickly turned around and stuffed my drawings into my back-pack.

I shrugged while fiddeling with the papers. ''Pfft, nothing.'' He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

''Oh really?'' He said, curiosity in his voice.

''Y-yeah . . '' I responded, a little shaken up.

''Dude, I'm so bored that I've been watching you sighing and drawing for the last five minutes. In fact, since we have some of the same classes, I've noticed that you've been drawing and drooling all day long, what's up with you?''

''I told you! Nothing, I'm just a little tired. . .''

Man, was I that zoned out all day?

''Pfft. Suuure . . . of course you are, well don't stay on the benches all day, remember, you gotta work out your sword swinging.'' He said. I nodded then Raven left to practice. I then thought about Ravens advice. After all, becoming an all mighty warrior is my goal right? Yeah, that's what I wanna be after I graduate and Leave high school. Seriously doubt my goals will change.

I went into my back-pack and pulled out my sword. I then rushed to Raven near the sparring area. ''Alright lets go!'' I yelled out to him, but his eyes were fixed somewhere else. I looked the way he was facing an I felt my heart drop. It was Eve being dragged into the gym by . .by . .who was that girl? I think her name was Rena or something, but anyway EVE!

She looks so pretty with Her gym outfit. I was goanna rush over and do what? I have no idea, but I was stopped by Raven who asked. ''Who's that girl?'' He said starring at Eve from afar. I wanted to be cool, not let on I had a crush, so I answered casually.

''Her? Oh, she's the new kid, Eve.''

''Oh, I see, that's the girl you like so much.'' My mind was blank.

''H-how did you-''

''Know? Well next time you start drawing and signing little hearts with initials on your papers, you might wanna be awake first.'' He chuckled and I stood their feeling like a red tomato. I then drew my sword out ready to strike.

''Common, lets duel!''

**Eve's Prov**

As Rena dragged me into the gym, she took me across the floor past the other rumbling people, and introduced me to this kid with Pikachu ears. He sat on the sideline polishing his nasod like cannon.

''Here! Chung, meet Eve, Eve meet Chung!'' Rena said dropping my hand. He wore blue sweats and a white T. He was shorter than most guys. He was cute, like adorable brother cute. I looked in content as his Pikachu ears twitched in funny directions. I wanted to grab and pet them, but I caught myself from doing so.

''Nice to meet you!'' Chung held out his hand for me to shake.

''Its nice to meet you, both of you actually.'' I said shaking it back and looking at both the elf girl and Pikachu boy. I looked around the huge gym watching others use their powers or weapons to spar with one another.

''So everyone in this period trains?'' I asked curiously.

''Yeah, pretty much. The top dog masters that are ahead of everyone are Aisha, Elsword, and Raven.'' Chung said with a bit of sarcasm. Elsword, my heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name.

*Sigh*''Raven is sooooo dreamy . . ''Rena said. You could tell that her head was in cloud nine.

''So, what is so special about being top dog of the class?'' I asked. Chung placed his cannon down on the squeaky gym floor.

''Well, you get maximum respect and it proves just where you stand. I for one can surpass all of them, but I don't like showing off.'' I looked at him in thought. Why not? I have been observing and everyone here seems pretty power full. I can only imagine what this Pikachu boy can do with his giant cannon.

''Oh, lets show Eve here what we can do Chung!'' Yelled Rena grabbing a green like bow from her pack. Chung smiled.

''Ok, here Eve, well demonstrate our powers and maybe you can show us your powers in little while.'' Said Chung. ''Oki.'' I said as I walked out of the way and sat on the bench to observe. Rena and Chung got ready. They both walked over to a part of the gym that was not occupied and began to battle. Chung made the first move and shot missiles at Rena while she dodged them and shot arrows trying to aim for him. I was amazed, they moved so fast.

Chung tearing up the gym floor with his cannon, and Rena shooting arrows like crazy. It was like watching combined fireworks of emotions, if that even makes sense. After a few minutes, I could see that Chung was low on health. He was breathing quite hard, then suddenly, *BLAM* Rena shot him with one last arrow, knocking Chung to the ground. I was frightened with horror! Chung looked in pain.

''Oh no!'' I yelled rushing over to him, but he stood up and brushed himself off like it was nothing.

''It's ok Eve, were not actually hurting each other, it's just practice.'' He said with a smile.

''Yeah, and guess who won? ME!'' Said the gloating Rena. Chung rolled his eyes and turned to face me.

''So Eve, why don't you try?'' he said.

''Yeah! I wanna see what your made of!'' Said Rena with glee.

''Oh, ok hold on . .'' I said walking slowly to the benches. I reached for my pack and brought out my trusted bot droids to help me; Remy and Moby.

''Cool! You fight with Nasods?'' Asked Chung.

''Mhm, their like my best friends.'' Rena then looked at me with a content smile.

''You know, you remind me of someone on the news I heard of earlier . .'' I swallowed hard and shivered a little. Is it possible that she has figured it out?

''W-who?'' I ask a bit nervously.

''. . OH, I remember! I heard that the little queen of nasods is missing! I don't know her name, but I do remember what she used to fight with, bots just like yours! You must really look up to her.'' I sigh in relieve at her words. So she doesn't know, meaning I am steal safe here, at least for now I hope.

''Ok, enough chit-chat you two! It's time for a fight!'' Yelled Chung.

''Right, you ready Eve?'' Rena said pulling herself up into a battle position. She had her bow with an arrow in it, ready to strike. I summoned my nasod buddies into the air, ready to fight her.

''Lets do this!'' She yelled.

**Elsword's Prov**

''Wow, your off your game Elsword. You usually get at least one win when challenging me!'' Raven called out. I made an angry face.

''Shut-up!'' I yelled back swinging my sword around, he was dodging every attack. Ok, so I was a little distracted. I kept starring over at Eve while me and Raven sparred. I watched as she and that Rena girl were battling. They were both kicking but, neck and neck.

''Wow .'' I whispered then got upper jaw kicked by Raven. I fell down, hard on the gymnasium floor.

''I win~'' He said in a smug manner.

''Ouch . .'' Was what came out of my mouth as I started to rub my face. Still being on the floor,I shook my head to make sure it wasn't filled with dirt.

''Listen, your either goanna go over there and ask her out, or keep getting your but kicked by me.'' He said, looking down at me. I sighed.

''Ok! Ok! I'll give it a try . .'' I stood up, dusted myself off and rushed over to watch the rest of Eve and Rena's battle.

**Eve's Prov**

''Ha . . . .your pretty good Eve.'' Rena said, huffing and puffing. I hovered down on the gym floor, huffing a little as well.

''You are not so bad yourself.'' I said. It was a draw. I won two times, she won two times. It was up to this last move to see who would win. Rena ran straight up to me to kick me, but I jumped up and dodged it. I then ran up against a wall and used my electronic nasod to finish her off.*Blam* Being sent flying from behind, she got instantly knocked out. The board read 3 to 2. I won!

''Wow, way to go Eve. woooohooo!''' Yelled Chung, clapping on the side lines. Rena pulled herself up and ran right up to me to shake my hand.

''Your not bad! Hee hee!'' She said in giggles.

''Thanks, same to you!'' I said with a smile. Sudently, we all heard a loud clapping sound from the distance approaching us.

''Claps are in session! That was great! You were fantastic Eve!'' Said a voice in the distance. We all turned around to see, of all the kids, it was Elsword. He came clapping with his red shorts and T shirt on.

''Wow, the almighty Elsword has come to talk to us? I am soooo flattered.'' Said Chung sarcastically. Wow, I wonder why Chung just gave Elsword the cold shoulder?

''Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just noticed you guys practicing.'' He said casually.

''Well that's great, but why don't u go and notice some other people practicing?'' Chung scoffed. Chung just got colder and colder, which got me to question Rena;

''Why is Chung so cold to Elsword?'' I whispered to her while Chung kept dishing out at Elsword.

''Well, they were childhood friends but ever since they've been in high school, Elsword ignored Chung. Elsword felt that he was past Chung's level of popularity.'' Rena said, whispering back. Oh, so that is why Chung is totally on Elsword's case like that. Childhood friends once, but broken apart because of this 'popularity thing?' How idiotic . . . . . . . .

''Look, I just came over to talk to Eve ok? I don't want any trouble.'' Elsword said, rubbing his head. I was in utter shock. When me and Rena were quietly talking, Chung practically had his cannon right into Elword's face, ready to fire. Chung then backed his cannon down slowly. ''Fine.'' He then slammed his cannon on the ground.

With that, Elsword walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from my new friends to walk with me around the gym. As we did this, I noticed a bunch of kids starring and whispering. Just what in the world are they starring at?

''Elsword, did you want to talk to me about something?'' I asked curiously. He scratched his head and I swear, I think I see him blushing.

''Yes . .um, I was wondering If you would like to go out with-''

''HEADS UP!'' A girl screamed. Out of nowhere, a fire ball was headed strait towards us. Elsword pushed me out of the way, knocking me down to the ground and bounced the fire ball back with his sword.

''Ok, who launched it?'' He yelled helping me up from the floor.

''Hee, Hee. It was me!''Out of nowhere was a girl levitating down right in front of us. I could tell she was a magician. She had purple pig-tailed hair and held a fancy star wand. She gave off a mischievous vibe.

''Aisha? What the heck?!'' Yelled Elsword.

''Sorry, My bad!'' She said in a kinky voice. For some reason, just by hearing her say it like that, I knew she meant to launch that fire-ball on purpose. ''My aiming is kinda bad today.'' She then turned to me.

''And just who the hell are you?'' She asked in a mean nasty tone.

I answered in a casual voice.''My name is Eve.'' She sniffed, then rubbed her nose.

''Hmm . .Eve I CHALLENGE YOU!'' She yelled, as she stuck her wand at me. I was shocked. Not only me, but the whole entire gym of kids looked very shocked to as I starred upon there wondering faces. Great, here I am trying to not cause attention to myself. Yet I feel that I am doing the exact opposite.

''No thank you.'' I said calmly. I was about to walk down the gym some more with Elsword until,

''I bet your chicken!~'' She said in a mocking way. I still ignored her. I kept on walking slowly towards Elsword so we could finish our conversation. I then heard the purple Haired witch huff;

''Fine then, you NASOD FREAK!'' I paused. Oh, she has just made a big mistake. HOW DARE SHE MOCK ME AND MY RACE UPON CALLING ME A FREAK!

''That is it!'' I Yelled as I ran up into her face. ''You are on!'' I spatted those words in anger. She smirked wickedly.

''Ok, Lets do this, Nasod . . .''

* * *

**Sweet: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Elsword: Oh snap!**

**Aisha: T-T I don't like being a bully . . .**

**Sweet: To bad, so sad. RXR! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and secrets

**Sweet: Yeah, here's another chappy!**

**Eve: Will I win the battle?**

**Aisha: In your dreams! HA!**

**Sweet: Rena, please slap Aisha for me**

**Rena: Sure!*SLAPS!***

**Aisha: Ouch! T-T Why?**

**Sweet: Because, your being mean to Eve!**

* * *

**High school Love Story Elsy x Eve style!**

**Chappy 6**

**Fights and secrets. . .**

**Elsword's Prov**

''Ugh!'' Why did Aisha start picking on Eve all of a sudden? Great, she just had to mock her . . .. . should I do something?

**Normal Prov**

Eve and Aisha walked over into the middle of the gym. Eve had her bots ready and Aisha had her wand ready to go. Eve attacked first using her cyclone bot attack knocking Aisha down.

''Pfft. Lucky shot!'' Aisha Yelled. She then spin kicked herself up and blasted fire balls causing Eve to trip but dodge them. Eve was then running towards Aisha, but Aisha stood her ground, waiting to make her move. As Eve drew closer, Aisha launched her attack.

''Energy Spurt!'' She yelled, then flashed into a circular rainbow which sent Eve flying across the gym floor.

''Ow. . . '' Was all Eve could say as she got up from the ground. She then held up her hand in a stopping position. Suddenly, a blue orb formed around her hand ready to fire something. She aimed at Aisha.

''Better watch out, PARTICLE RAY!'' With those words, Eve fired a flashy blue laser that swirled until . . *BLAM!* It sent Aisha flying into the gym wall. Aisha fell down, hitting her face into the floor. ''Grrr . . . '' She snarled. Guess Aisha not happy . . .

a few minutes or hours of fighting later . . .

The battle was now even. Three to three. Both Eve and Aisha were low on health. The crowed cheered at the entertainment and excitement.

''GO Eve! WooHooo!''

''Go Aisha, Yeah!'' It was all up to these final moves. Aisha hissed as she ran right into Eve. Eve was ready to smash a bot into her, but Aisha teleported behind her.

''Now I've got -huh?'' Aisha was going to launch a fire ball behind Eve, but what she saw was not Eve. It was a decoy that exploded in her face. Aisha flew down to the ground, defeated. Eve won, four to three! The whole gym was silent until Elsword started to clap. Then the whole gym cheered and clapped. Eve then walked over to Aisha.

''Aisha, that was a good game.'' Eve said holding her hand out for Aisha to shake it. Aisha slapped Eve's hand and Yelled; ''This is so not over!'' Eve sighed at Aisha's anger in her defeat and the bell rang. The crowed of kids rushed out side leaving an almost empty gym. Rena, Chung, Raven, Elsword and Eve were the only ones left. Aisha left with the crowed, still mad at her defeat. Chung and Rena rushed up to Eve once the crowed cleared.

''That was so cool! You took Aisha down like it was nothing!'' Rena said. As Chung and Rena boasted about the battle to Eve, Raven and Elsword started to talk.

''So . . '' Elsword started, looking at Raven who was slashing up a practice dummy.

''What? You know I stay late for extra practice.'' He said swinging his sword. Elsword shook his head.

''You don't get it. What should I do? How do I talk to her?What do I say?Congatz?No, that's lame, how about-'' Elsword babbled on and on to Raven on what he should say to Eve. Raven's face began to boil.

''STOP!''Raven yelled, while slashing the practice dummy in half. Elsword, looked at the boiling Raven. Raven sighed.

''God, just walk her home. That's my advice to you.'' He said and started to slash at other practice dummies laid out in the gym. Elsword sighed, then walked up to Eve and her gang, I guess you can call them that now. They stopped talking when Elsword walked up.

''Um, hey.'' Els said casually to Eve.

''Well, we better go, later Eve!'' said Rena as she dragged Chung away with her who was mad because Elsword only egg-knowledge Eve. Now, alone-minus Raven in the back ground of the gym practicing- a second of silence formed until;

''So, what were you trying to tell me earlier?'' Asked Eve cutely. Elsword felt like he would melt away.

''Oh, um, I as wondering if I could walk you home.'' He asked shyly and quietly. Eve had to think about it because she really had no home to go to. At least, she didn't consider the place she was currently staying at now as home.

''Ok.'' She said softly. Elsword then grabbed her hand, and lead the way out of the gym. From the gym out of the school and finally outside into the sidewalks on the streets.

''It's ok if I hold your hand right?'' He asked hanging onto it lightly. Eve then squeezed it.

''It's ok, I don't mind.'' She said. They then began walking together. Eve completely forgot about the 'in hiding thing'. It was ok for now, but someone was stalking her, and they would soon make their move.

**A few walking hours later . . . .**

The two arrive at a restaurant. It was kind of fancy and extravagant. Elsword looked lost. Why have they stopped here?

''I'm sorry, did we walk past your house?'' Elsword asked while looking for more houses. The whole walk was silent, both of them deep in their own thoughts, so it was easy to loose track and get lost on the way to her house.

''Nope, this is where I live.'' She said in a low tone. Elsword was confused. He looked at the Asian restaurant up and down. Not even similar to a house.

''Uh, you live in a restaurant?''

''Yes . . .what is wrong? You have a worried look on your face?'' Eve asked, in deep concern. Elsword was shocked and confused. How could Eve possibly live in a restaurant?

''How?'' He blurted out.

''Come, I shall show you.''

They proceeded to walk into the restaurant. It was packed with people, eating and smiling at their dinner tables ready to eat or were already eating. They walked in the back past the kitchen, away from the severs and chiefs and into a room that was held in the back of the restaurant. The room had a tiny bed, a desk with a lamp, and a closet. It was like living in the world's tiniest apartment. Eve through her bag on the desk, and sobbed a little.

''See, it's not much but I live where I live.'' She said, sitting on one side of the white tiny bed. To say Elsword was shocked was indeed a definite yes. This girl, with beautiful golden eyes, long flowing silver hair, and adorableness lived here? Not in a extravagant mansion? Not in a super rich apartment? Not even in a house in general? Wow.

Elsword always judged people by how they looked. Eve looked extravagantly beautiful, so assumingly he thought she would come from a rich family. Elsword learns a lesson in life; You can't judge a book bye its cover. Eve noticed the shocked look on his face. He was blinking rapidly as he looked around the tiny room. Eve walked up to him and grabbed his face to meet hers.

''Are you ok?'' She asked. Their was silence. Elsword was still in shock, but Eve's soft lovely hands on his face snapped him out of his trans.

''I'm sorry, its just that . .I'm shocked you live here.'' He said lowly. Eve sighed as she let go of Elsword's cheeks and sat back on the bed.

''Yes, It's not glamorous, but It has to do for now.'' She said sadly. Elsword felt bad.

''Were are your parents?'' He asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

''They . .are dead, they have been dead for quiet sometime, I live here at this restaurant, I work for them and they offer me a place to stay. I feel it being better than being on the streets,'' She said, crying a little. Eve was confused, why was she pouring her heart out to this boy she just met?

''I'm sorry, theirs more, but please feel free to stop me.'' Elsword felt a little sad himself. He edged her to keep going. He didn't know why but he wanted to comfort Eve.

''Well, I haven't lived in this restaurant all my life, I actually ran away from home and I never want to go back, EVER!'' She screamed. ''I'd rather live on the streets then go back to that God forsaken home!'' She then sunk her head into her cupped hands and began to cry. Elsword slowly grabbed her into a cradle-hug and whispered; 'It'll be ok.' in her ear.

Eve cringed in her thoughts. She didn't mind if she had to live on the streets. It was just the thought of her having to runaway that was most up-setting. Elsword felt kind of bad for Eve. He couldn't stand the fact that Eve had to live like this, so he did something he never thought he would ever do.

''Eve . .if you want, you could live with me in my house. I can make a separate room for you and everything.'' Eve paused from her crying, and looked up at Elsword.

''You would really . . but Elsword I barely know you.'' Eve pleaded.

''No, I insist! You and me can chat, hang out and I'm sure that beats coming to this place every day.'' He said in a smile. Eve thought for a moment, then sighed.

''Ok, so long as you are sure I will not be a burden.'' She said.

''Of course you won't!'' Elsword said in a smile. Eve smiled, then slowly passed out in Elsword's arms.

''I guess you would be tired after a day like today.'' Elsword commented while placing a hand on the girls face and caressing it. He then looked around the room to find a door out, other than using the doorway to the kitchen out the front. People would get suspicious about seeing him carrying a sleepy girl out of the restaurant, so he went out of the room window that he found.

He hopped out carrying Eve bridal style and her bots in a back-pack. He managed to hold Eve and the bag. Elsword then began to walk towards his house but not realizing that he was being watched.

**=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=...=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

A few hours later . . .

As Elsword got home, he completely forgot about his sister! What would she say? Would she care if Eve lived with them for a while? Elsword's brain was filled with all sorts of worried ideas as he walked up to his front door. He switched positions while holding Eve so he could open the door.

Walking in, the house was empty. He was relieved that his sister wasn't home yet. He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to an empty room to put Eve to rest. He then laid her down onto the bed and began tucking her in. As he was about to walk away and go to sleep, he couldn't help to stop and notice Eve. To notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked while asleep.

He couldn't help but to walk over to her and give her a kiss on the head. A smile formed on Eve's face. Elsword left, then crashed on his own bed falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Sweet: Yeah . . .nice right?**

**Elsword: Not bad. . .**

**Rena: Poor Eve . . T-T**


	7. Chapter 7: A PSP and a Raven

**Sweet: Oki! HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!:D**

* * *

**Highschool Love story Elsy X EVE**

**cHAPPY 7!**

**A PSP and a Raven!**

**Moring- Tuesday, 6:35am**

The sun shines brightly on Elsword's house. Eve wakes up within the morning sun.

''Yawn.'' She stretches realizing where she is. A huge room that reminds her of her old house, before she ran away. She decides to get out of bed and find a shower which was conveniently in the same room she was in. Eve walked over to the shower, got undressed and hopped in. While showering she thought to her self.

'Why am I here? I shouldn't be, I need to keep running. I'm only endangering Elsword-no, I'm endangering everyone. . .everyone that I meet.' Eve sighed as she got out of the shower grabbing a towel and dried her hair with it. She then wrapped it around herself, then started to walk out of the room to find Elsword.

'Where can I find new clothes? Elsword can probably find some for me, but I have to find him first . .' Eve walked down the halls of the huge mansion. 'Wow, this house is so big! How can I find Elsword?' She thought. She peered into every room. Still no Elsword.

'Hm . . ' She then found a door that was colorfully red. She opened it and found a sleeping spikey red-headed boy fast asleep on his bed.

''Elsword~'' Eve said in a singing voice, trying to wake up Elsword. He just rolled over. ''Hmpf, ok.'' Eve sighed then cleared her throat to yell. . .

''ELSWORD!'' Upon hearing her voice, Elsword fell out of bed and stood up rubbing his eyes.

''Jeeze sis! You don't haveta yell!'' He said, still rubbing his eyes.

''Oh, um, I'm sorry.'' She said lowly. Elsword yawned and stretched.

''Since when do you appol-'' He froze, realizing that he wasn't talking to his sister but Eve,who was practically only wearing a towel. Elsword blushed as he saw Eve and passed out having a nosebleed, landing on his bed.

**=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=...=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.==.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

''You know Eve, you scared me!''Elword said, as they walked to the bus stop.

''Sorry Elsword, I'm a burden, I should really leave off the face of the planet. . . '' Eve said, in a sad tone. Wow, Elsword couldn't believe that Eve was saying this.

''No! Don't talk like that! It's just next time if your searching for clothes, don't search while half naked.''He said chuckling. Eve blushed a little. They had breakfast, got dressed, and were heading towards the bus stop. Surprisingly, Elswords sister didn't come home yet, so it was just Elsword and Eve at the house all morning till it was time to catch the bus.

As they arrived at the bus stop, Elsword pulled out his PSP to play so he wouldn't get bored. Eve noticed this and her eyes lit up instantly.

''Elsword . . .'' She said, while walking up to him and looking over his shoulder. He paused while playing the game.

''Yes?'' He asked, a little flushed feeling Eve so close.

''Is that . .a PSP?'' Elsword sighed. He instantly knew what that question sounded like. 'Your so immature, why are you playing that?' or 'You still play video games? So childish, ha!' He thought. He felt one-hundred percent sure that she would say those things. As he heard her breath, he felt that she was about to speak.

'Here we go, 3 . . . . .2 . . . .1 . . . '

''What game are you playing?'' She asked. Elsword fell silent. No one, not even his sister has ever asked him that.

''Oh, its a game called Kingdom Hearts; Birth by sleep.'' He said showing it to her. Eve looked at the PSP in amazement, then asked;''Can I play?''

''Oh, sure.'' Elsword then handed the PSP to Eve. She held it as if it was the most delicate thing she had ever touched.

''Here, grip onto it. You move the joystick to choose your character.'' Eve got a good feel of her thumbs and fingers on the PSP. After a few minutes of tutorial from the game, she explored through it. Elsword watched over her shoulder and talked from time to time giving her hints about the game.

''You go over here to get new upgraded weapons.''

''Oh, I see . .'' She said. Then out of know where, the bus pulled up and knocked them out of their gaming trans. Eve handed the PSP to Elsword, but he refused to take it back.

''You can play it until we get to school.'' He said in a smile. Eve's eyes lit up in excitement. She clutched onto it, and said; ''Ok.'' As she stepped onto the bus. As they sat together on the ride, they enjoyed each others company. Eve playing the PSP while Elsword watched and helped.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**In the school . . . .**

Elsword and Eve walked the kind of empty school hallways while still zoned into playing the PSP. Elsword was so entwined teaching Eve how to play, that he completely tuned the whole world out. He was knocked out of it by Aisha. she bumped into him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him spontaneously.

''YOU are late again, and even worse, your hanging with this GAMMER FREAK!'' She yelled as she pointed to Eve playing 'Elswords' PSP. Eve was to into the game to notice them talking, rather even notice the bully snob Aisha pushing herself on Elsword.

''Hey!n Don't call her that!'' Elsword yelled, while pushing Aisha off. Eve finally looked up and noticed the yelling.

''Grr . . .come on!'' Aisha grabbed Elsword away from Eve.

''Elsword wait! Don't you want your-'' Eve yelled, but Elsowrd stopped her right their by yelling back;

''Ah! It's ok Eve! You keep it!'' Els yelled still in the clutches of Aisha. Aisha growled even more as she dragged Elsword down the hall and into the crowed of early people lined up to meet and greet them. Eve stared for a bit, then went to her first period class. With her being their early and all, it gave her some peace and quiet.

As she walked into her first period class, she noticed that her and another boy were the only ones to show up so far. Eve then sat down In her desk that was in the front of the class and began playing the PSP. She has fun for a while, until the boy in the back of the class started snoring. He was snoring so loud that Eve couldn't concentrate on playing and her character died.

''Ugh . . .'' She huffed. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked over to the snoring boy.

''Ahem . . ''She said a bit loud yet quiet.

''zeez,zeez,zeez '' Was all the boy mustered to say as he laid his head on his desk fast asleep. Eve began to grow angry.

''HEY!'' Yelled Eve into the boys ear. He moaned and pleaded; ''I'm up mom, I'm up . . '' as he stretched out his arms and rasied his head, opening his eyes and staring at Eve.

''Thanks for waking me up, now what the heck do you want?'' He asked gruffly.

''I'm sorry but . . uh . . . '' Eve was lost at words as she gazed upon the boy. Dark tanned skin, black spikey hair with white streaks. He looked rather handsome. Even through his black V-t-shirt you could see his awesome muscles.

''Uh . .what?'' He said disrupting Eve's thoughts.

''Well, _sorry_, but you were snoring to loud. I couldn't concentrate on playing my PSP!'' She yelled in a demanding tone. Raven then looked her up and down upon seeing how fancy she was dressed. He then turned his head.

''Pfft. Sorry 'princess', I wont snore as loudly.'' He said coldly which sent a shiver down Eve's spine. Eve then went back to her desk and sat back down in her seat to resume playing, but ever since she woke the black haired Raven up, she has felt his gaze from afar. Eve didn't know what was wosre; hearing loud obnoxious snoring, or feeling watchful eyes on her from afar.

**=.=.=.=.=..=.=..=.=.=..==..=..=.=.=.==.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=...=.=.=.=.=**

Meanwhile . . . .

Elsword and Aisha walk down the halls being praised by their fans. Elsword was dreading it, he'd rather be in class learning! Though learning wouldn't be all that bad, since he would be next to Eve for one of the periods. As they walked down the hall, Els noticed that Raven wasn't with them.

''Aisha, where's Raven?'' Els asked.

''Pfft. He showed up super early to avoid seeing our adorable fans,unbelievable!'' She said some how in a cheery yet angry voice.

''So, he's in class? This early?'' Elsword asked. This seemed quite unusual for Raven.

''Yeah, man what a total jerk!'' Aisha commented. 'Your the one to talk.' Thought Elsword. 'Guess he needed a break from you for a change.'

''So listen, don't talk to that Eve girl anymore ok? She's unpopular, and you don't want that right?'' He looked at her in confusion.

''I don't want what?'' He asked.

''You don't want to become un-popular! She would bring down your popularity big time! Plus people would start to get the wrong idea.''

''Idea?wrong?what?''

''Yeah! Like you two dating! That's obviously wrong because were dating right?'' Elsword looked at her in confusion.

''Wait, since when have we-'' Aisha stopped Elsword from speaking by pulling him in and kissed him. The crowed of kids oohed and started to whisper. Elsword was shocked at this point. He never thought of Aisha like that. She pulled back and smiled at the shocked Elsword.

''Now we are! And If you wanna keep being popular, then you need to stop associating with that Eve freak!'' She yelled the last part to make sure everyone heard her. More whispers were spoken and could be heard.

''HEY,'' A kid yelled loudly.''Don't talk about my friend that way!'' Appeared out of the crowed was Chung who walked right up to Aisha. Aisha looked the boy with Pikachu ears up and down in disgust.

''Ugh, your that smart-alec know it all loser Chung!'' Aisha said in a nasty tone.

''I want you to take back what you said about Eve!'' He yelled in demand. Aisha let go of Elsword and walked up to Chung's face close and personal.

''Pfft. If she hangs out with you, then she's the number one loser! Guess that makes you the number two loser.'' She said, ignoring Chung's request. Some kids laughed and Chung stood their with anger in his eyes. He clutched his cannon, wishing Aisha would strike just once so then he could pulverize her into the ground.

Chung knew that he could easily take down the raggedy muffin purple haired dragon known as Aisha with ease, but he knew if he did that people would want to 'hang out' or 'be his friend'. Just because they would think he's beast. He didn't want the popular tittle, and only knowing Eve for a day, he new she wouldn't want that either.

He backed down, turned around and started walking with only one word to say.

''Whatever.''

Aisha and Elsword stared as Chung walked away.

''HA! Guess Pikachu boy decided to back down!'' She yelled. The whole hall laughed except for Elsword who was only sighing away.

*RIIINNNNNG*

The bell rang and the whole hallway dispersed. Elsword started to leave, until Aisha grabbed his shoulder.

''I repeat; I do not want to see you hanging out with that girl, GOT IT?'' She scowled. Elsword looked at her in anger.

''Why? Just b/c you think she's 'unpopular'? Well what ev-'' Aisha stopped Elsword from speaking by placing her hand on his mouth.

''Listen, she's going to bring your popularity down, so I repeat; do not hang out with her anymore got it?'' She said in anger. Elsword huffed; ''Yeah.'' She then took his face and kissed him on the cheek, then pulled away.

''Besides, I'm your girlfriend.'' She said with a smug smile as she walked away. Elsword sighed as he walked towards his next class. He headed in with a sad expression. The teachers angry expression didn't help any.

''Ah, Elsword. Your late!'' Yelled teacher Stella.

''Sorry'' He said as he sat next to Eve. Teacher Stella rolled her eyes and turned her body towards the board to teach.

''Now then, lets begin class. First you-'' As she began to teach, half the class instantly fell asleep and most were just starring off into space. Elsword began to close his eyes until Eve tapped him on the head to get his attention.

''Elsword,''She said in a whisper. He turned his attention to her as she pulled out the PSP.

''Here you go, its really fun! Sadly I'm stuck on a level.'' She whispered in sadness. Elsword couldn't help to smile upon seeing how cute Eve looked when frustrated about a video game.

''Don't worry Eve, I can help you out at home. For now-'' *SMACK!* Teacher Stella slammed a ruler in her hand on Elsword's desk.

''If you want to pass this class, I suggest that you PAY ATTENTION!'' She yelled, which got the whole class to wake up.

* * *

**Sweet: Yep!**

**Elsword: WAIT! I'm dating Aisha? NO I want to be with EVE!**

**Sweet: Don't worry! It will happen . . .Or not . . . Hee hee . . **

**Eve: Wait, so do I like Raven?**

**Raven: Huh? What?**

**Sweet: Yeah! Raven congratz! Your goanna be king of Nasods and rule by Eves side! TOTAL SPOILER ALERT!XD**

**Elsword: OVER MY DEAD BODY!**

**Sweet: LOL only Joking Elsword! XD Well, until later, RXR! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Those mixed feelings!

**Sweet: YEAH! Another chappy! :D Also, thanks you reviewers and Readers, and people who just click on the story! I love you all!**

* * *

**High school love ELSY X EVE**

**Chappy 8!**

**Those mixed feelings!**

**Lunch time!( Or going to lunch, what ever!)**

After class, Every one zoomed out, leaving only Elsword and Eve. Not to mention the quiet Raven in the back. Eve got up and was about to walk out of the class until she noticed Elsword had a sad look on his face.

''Elsword . .''She said, causing him to look up. ''Are you ok?'' She asked. Elsword was frozen by her beauty to move. He shook his head, shaking away from his thought of the beautiful Eve.

''Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking Eve, you should go to lunch without me.'' He said with a weak smile. Eve nodded with a heavenly smile, then left. Elsword sighed deeply as he got up from his desk.

''So, what happened?'' Asked the black-haired Raven as he walked up to Elsword. Elsword looked at his friend in confusion.

''What-do-ya-mean?'' Els asked.

''Well, I heard that Aisha 'claimed' you as her boyfriend.'' Elsword couldn't believe what he just heard. First of all; news travels fast, and secondly; why would Raven care?

''Yeah, so what of it?'' Elsword asked, wondering why Raven was so curious.

''Well, don't you like Eve? Why let Aisha claim you like that?'' Elsword sighed at his words.

''Well, its because of the whole 'popularity thing'. Aisha said if I hang out with Eve more, people would begin to talk.'' He said, looking down. Raven paused trying to understand what Elsword was saying.

''Let me get this straight. Your not going to talk to Eve because of the whole popularity thing?'' Elsword nodded his head. Raven face-palmed himself.

''Man! You are such an idiot!'' Raven said in a head-shaking smile. Elsword looked at him in anger.

''Hey!''

''Dude, face it. Your brain-washed by Aisha~.'' Raven coohed.

''Am not!''

''Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that. Later.'' With that Raven left an angry yet upset Elsword. Elsword sighed to himself thinking;'Man! What am I supposed to do?'

**=.=.=.==.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=..==.=.=.=..=.==.=.==..=.=...=..=.=.=.=.=.=...=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Eve's Prov**

Hmm . I wonder what's eating at Elsword. He seemed really upset. No Eve, I have to think about being hidden. Can't think about others. I'm so relieved that Rena didn't figure it out. I walk into the cafeteria, grab a tray of food-which does not look very tasty- and walk around the lunch tables. Funny, I notice a few kids starring at me and whispering. I tune in to hear what they are saying.

'What a loser.''

''Such a creepo.''

''Ugh!''

I sigh in relief. I'm so happy that there simpleton minds don't see the big picture of me. They can say whatever they please, so long as I don't hear; 'Ah, look its the queen of Nasods!' Then I am totally fine. As I keep walking, I spot Chung, Rena, and a girl I've never met before sitting at a secluded table by their selves. The girl had long black hair and orange eyes. Aww, she looked adorable. I could tell she was shy.

''Hey Eve, come sit with us!'' Yelled Chung flagging me down. I walked over and sat next to three.

''Eve, meet Ara Haan. She's new like you!'' Rena said, excitedly.

''H-hi. . . .'' The shy girl said quietly.

''So, Eve, Ara, are you two liking Elhigh?'' Asked Chung. I thought it was odd to ask in only a few short days, but I answered;''Quiet . .nice.''

''Coolness.'' Said the quiet Ara. ''OMG Chung, I saw the coolest thing . . . .'' Rena started talking. Chung joined in with her, Ara spoke a bit to. I joined in the convorsation from time to time, but after a few minutes, I pulled out Elswords PSP which I still haven't given back to him and I began to play.

''Hey Eve, is that your PSP?'' Chung asked. I paused for a second. Why would he care?

''No, its Elsword's.'' I said, still having my eyes glued to the mini screen. Chung grew quiet while Rena was still having a fun chat with Ara.

''Listen Eve, be careful around Elsword, I don't trust him.'' He said with concern. I nodded back in response and answered;

''Ok.'' I'm not worried. Elsword's nice. It is the forsaken king that I am more worried about.

*Cling* The Lunch room doors opened widely causing us and everyone in the lunch room to look. It was Elsword and Aisha, followed by the boy with dark hair. Instantly all, and I mean ALL of the kids in the cafeteria; except me Chung, Rena, and Ara cradled around the three. Chung sighs.

''You would think they were celebrities. ..''He said in a non-chelant way. Then it struck me! I still haven't given Elsword his PSP back! He might want to play it later for today. I stood up and walked over to the crowed of people. They were cheering and clapping really loud.

''WooHooo! You guys are awesome!'' Was what I was hearing. I tried to call out His name. ''Elsword! Els-'' *whoosh* Just like that, I was pushed back by the crowed of people. I backed away from them and sighed. Guess I'll give it to him later. I walked back to my table.

''Yeah, you can forget about trying to get out of here right now.'' Commented Rena. I saw as Elsword and Aisha left instantly for some reason. They left the quiet dark haired one behind. The kids were going to follow but he blocked their way.

He gave them a death glare and they all walked away slowly with fright in their eyes. He then sat down and ate his lunch. I stared at him for a few seconds. I couldn't help it, he's just so handsome. I instantly look away, shaking the thought out of my mind. How could I think like that? The three began to talk again while I focused on beating the enemy on the PSP.

**Elsword's Prov**

''Quit shoving me Aisha!'' I yelled as the girl pushed me out of the cafeteria.

''No, I want some alone time with my boyfriend . . .''She said seductively. She began to hug me tightly from behind.

''I cant believe it, were finally together as a couple!'' She said disturbingly. I'll be honest, I am NOT enjoying being with her! She nags me constantly, and gossips like crazy. I wish she would back off! I don't like her like that. I sigh and say;

''Yeah, yeah . . . .'' Great, how long can I keep this up?

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==..=.=.==.=.=..=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=**

**Normal Prov**

After a few days or weeks, Eve and Elsword began to bond. Everyday they would do homework and after wards play video games together. Elsword's sister did freak out at first but once Elsword told about Eve's story, she was ok with it.

''So long as I don't start seeing a bunch of mini versions of you and Elsword.'' Was a quote she said leaving Eve blushing and a mad Elsword.

Meanwhile school was going to get a lot more interesting for Eve and a lot harder for Elsword. Eve lost her sad thoughts of what she was running from while Elsword was having a hellish time with Aisha. The days went by pretty smooth, but those smooth days are about to end. . . . . .

* * *

**sweet: Oki! **

**Rena: The days were smooth?**

**Sweet: indeed.**

**Elsword: Why do I have to put up with Aisha?**

**Aisha: HEY!**

**Sweet: RXR people! :3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Chemistry is Love? Oo

**YEAH! ANOTHER ONE! :3 READ! AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! PS: Anyone notice the field change? IS this a sign? :O**

* * *

**Highschool Love story Elsword x Eve**

**Chappy 9**

**Chemistry is love? O.o**

**Friday! In school normal Prov. Chemistry class**

''Raven, you will be pared up with Eve for today!'' Yelled the chemistry teacher Chloe. Chemics class has started. Raven sighed as he moved out of his seat to sit next to Eve. Shivers were sent down other's spines as the boy walked down the row of kids. Eve was to zoned into the PSP to notice anything, until the Raven haired boy slammed his books on the desk upon sitting down.

She was knocked out of her gaming zone and stared at him. Raven didn't notice at first that Eve was starring at him as he wrote in his notebook, but he realized as he looked over at her. He stopped writing and turned to her.

''Can I help you?'' He asked, a little annoyed. Eve snapped out of it.

''I-I'm sorry, its just, I've never seen someone mixed with a hybrid nasod before. . . .'' She said, turning her attention to his non-human arm. He smirked.

''Let me guess, you find it creepy and scary so you want to find a new partner, right?'' He said as he began to get up. Eve stopped him by pulling him back down in his seat.

''No, I find it really cool in honesty.'' She said with a smile. Raven froze.

**Raven's Prov**

Just what is she trying to prove? I sat back down and looked at her contently. Funny, I've never heard anyone give me a complement about my arm. Pfft. She's probably like those other girl's who has a crush on me, to scared to talk to me, yet . .somehow she seems different. She then held out her hand.

''We have never been properly introduced. My name is Eve.'' She said in a pretty tone. Her . . . voice is so lovely to hear. I hand her my normal hand.

''I'm Raven.'' I said non-chelantly.

''Alright class, pay attention. If you do not follow the instructions correctly, then the chemicals may explode.'' Teacher Chloe said. Guess where about to start the project of science. Boring . . . . .

**Eve's Prov**

I start the bunsen burner and began placing the right chemicals in and giving the empty tubes to Raven.

''Here, place that one in the pot.'' He did as I told him. Raven sighed as he watched the beaker boil on the burner.

''How long will it take?'' He asked, and I could tell he was irritated. I sigh at him. An adorable hot-head. So typical.

''It will be a few more minutes. It will perhaps take all of this class period.'' I said checking the temperature of the beaker. He sighed even more in a bored voice of tone and slammed his head on the desk. I changed the potitions of the pot back and forth, when suddently . . .

''Maybe we can speed up the process . . .'' I turned to see Raven, holding an unknown chemical in his hand about to pour it into the top of the beaker. Is he insane? THATS AN UNKNOWN CHEMICAL! Who knows what it will do?

''N-no Raven wait-'' My words were in vain, for I was to late to stop him from pouring it into the beaker. The pot began to boil, faster and faster as if about to boil over. Not good. I ducked under the table covering my head.

''There!'' Raven said with assurance. Apparently he thinks the boiling chemicals mean a good thing.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The chemicals exploded and green looking goo flew everywhere. Some of it got on me even though I was under the table! I slowly got up from under the table to see a green goo covered Raven. I couldn't help but laugh, but the teacher didn't look in a laughing mood. She looked at us in a bit of worry and shock. She started to yell;

''EVE, RAVEN!'' Teacher Chloe ran up to us and quickly dragged us into the chemical shower thing. The water ran, and washed out the chemicals, leaving me and Raven drenched. Teacher Chloe sighed in relieve, then quickly drew an angry face at us.

''Since you two have decided it blow up your experiment, I am deciding to give you a new assigned project!'' She yelled. A few kids snickered as teacher chloe wrote down a formula and handed it to us.

''Make me a rainbow by the end of next week!'' She yelled in anger.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

''Class dismissed!'' She said in a nice polite way. How on earth did she instantly change her mood? Everyone zoomed out of the class room. Even the teacher who left me and Raven still wet from the instant shower. I sighed and slowly walked to the bathroom to change into my gym clothes, but Raven grabbed my shoulder, completely stopping me. I turned around to look at him. Those handsome features . . .

''So, we work on this at your house or mine?'' He asked. Well, I'm living with Elsword, so I don't have an actual home right now so . . .

''Yours is fine.'' I said, as he let go of my shoulder. I started to walk again.

''Oh . .and I'm sorry . .'' He said quietly. I turned and looked at him and gave him a smile.

''Its ok, chemicals are fun to play with so hopefully it will be easy to accomplish.'' I then rushed to the restroom.

**Ravens Prov**

That . . . smile . . . .is so pretty. I shake my wet head. She's so different compared to other girls. Bizzar. The only person other than Elsword who didn't freak-out about my arm. I sigh realizing my clothes are still wet, so I take off my shirt and squeeze out the water. I put it over the side of my shoulder and walk out of the classroom. Guess I'm going out shirtless today, do I care? Hell no! I head for the lunch room.

**Normal Prov( The restroom)**

Eve paused in the bathroom hearing screams from the cafeteria. She tells Mobi and Remy to stop blowdrying her hair and come with her as she leaves the bathroom. With her gym clothes on and her hair tied into a pony tail, she ran towards the lunch room. Slam opening the double doors, she paused and and reddined as she saw a bare-chested Raven. The girls where all over him!

**Raven's Prov**

Oh God, why did I come into the lunch room again? Oh, yeah, because I was hungry! I didn't expect this crowed of girls all over me! Ugh, what happened to my 'I'll kill you' vibe? I had my lunch in my hands, they paper-bagged the lunch food today. I was about to walk off, sit down and just enjoy lunch, but nooooo. I'm captured by these girls. Ugh . ..

I look around for a way to escape and I see Eve at the entrance! Can she help me? I doubt it at this point. So I resort to my meanness.

''All of you, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!''

They sigh really deeply as their eyes grew wider looking at me like eye candy. Guess there's only one thing to do . .run and find a more quiet place to eat! I ran for it, and they ran right after me. I kept looking back and without looking infront of me, I slammed into Eve knocking her and myself down on the floor outside the double doors. Miraculously, the double doors slammed and locked themselves from behind so the girls couldn't follow.

I sigh in relieve until I realize I'm still on top of Eve! I quickly got off and pulled her up with me and she fell into my chest. She felt so soft . . . . .

**Eves Prov**

I can feel his chest beat up and down. I feel my face reddening. I quickly back away.

''Sorry, was being chased to death.'' He said comely. I shake my head and smile.

''No problem.'' Hmm, funny I thought the girls were in trouble. ''I better go,'' I said as I started to walk up the hall. ''See you later!'' When I left I couldn't help but notice that he had a smile on his face. I wonder why?

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**After school, walking with Elsword.(Normal Prov)**

Elsword and Eve chat and laugh as they walk down the street.

''So, that's why you had to change clothes!'' Commented Elsword.

''Yeah, though at least the chemicals were easy to get off.'' She said with a smile.

''So, what do you have to do again? A chemical project?'' Els asked. Eve smiled in a laugh.

''Yeah, and I have to do it with Raven!'' Elsword paused as he heard Eve say those words. First of all; that whole sentence did not sound right, and secondly; He's time with Eve maybe cut short.

''So, that means we wont see as much of each-other huh . .. '' He said sadly. Eve looked at the cute adorable spikey red-haired boy.

''Don't worry, after I'm done, you can pick me up!'' She said happily. He smiled, then froze as he felt a warm soft pare of arms wrap around him. Eve hugging him.

''I never thanked you for letting me stay with you.'' She said softly, which made Elsword blush. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

''Your welcome Eve. . .''

She then let go but Elsword didn't. With their faces inches apart, Elsword leaned in to kiss Eve until they heard someone sneeze very close to them. It was Raven, apparently they walked far enough and had stopped in front of his house.

''I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?~'' He asked in a smirk. Elsword looked at him in anger.

''No . . .Ill see you later Eve.'' Els said as he let go of her and began to walk on home. Eve stared as the boy walked slowly down the sidewalk. She the turned to Raven as she approached his house.

''So, Shall we get started?'' She asked as Raven backed up for Eve to come into his house.

''Yeah, yeah.'' He said non-chelantly. Elsword saw as Ravens door slammed and couldn't help to feel jealous and sad. . .

**Raven's House; Normal Prov**

Raven's house was as big as Elswords! Except Elsword didn't have a butler. A tall guy who reminded Eve of her care-taker friend Oberon. He bowed at Raven and Eve as they entered into the house.

''Make yourself at home, I'll grab us some snacks.'' Raven said, as he went into the back of his kitchen. Eve then sat on his living room couch, placed her things down, and turned on the flat screen TV that laid in front of the couch. A broadcast was playing.

_''Local's are still looking for the little missing queen of nasods, I join you live with the king of nasods and how he feels about the whole situation.'' _The news lady then handed the mike to the big bad king of nasods.

_''Ah yes . . .I miss my dear queen, my people shall continue the search and shall not stop to bring my dear queen safe and sound, then we will start the new beginning peace between nasods and hum-''_ *CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH* Eve threw the remote at the flat screen, causing the TV glass to shatter and fall to the floor. The TV fried like sticking aluminum foil into a microwave.

'Grr . . .' She thought. 'How dare he spread such lies! I'm just apart of-'

''Whoa!'' Raven yelled as he stared at his broken flat screen television. Eve snapped out of her thoughts and looked in horror as to what she did.

''I-im sorry . . .'' Eve mustard, but Raven was still in shock from seeing his awesome flat screen crumbled to bits.

''Guess you saw something you didn't like . . .'' He said, in a bit of tears.

''I understand if you want me to leave.'' She said as she started to pack up her books.

''No-no,no! It's cool, I'll just buy another one.'' He said comely. Eve looked in shock at his sudden calmness. It gave off a cool kind of vibe.

''So, lets get started.'' He said. Eve nodded. ''Right.''

**=.=.=.=.==..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=..==.==.=.=.=**

After a few hours,the two worked and worked on creating the biochemical rainbow. Eve was surprised, Raven was so cold and less talkative at first, but he softened up. She was even able to get a few smiles out of him. Raven was shocked at her as well. He couldn't believe she was so nice and sweet, he thought she would be stuck-up and cold like Aisha.

'No wonder Elsword likes you so much.' He thought. Raven then stopped to look at the time on his watch. It was almost 9:00pm.

''Say Eve let me drive you home.'' He said. Eve only stared.

''Oh no, don't worry, Elsword's coming to walk me home.''

*THUNDERYTHUNDER*

Out of nowhere, it started to rain and storm heavily. Raven and Eve starred out the windows to see cats and dogs coming from the heavens(NOT ACTUAL ANIMALS). Raven grabbed his phone and handed it to Eve.

''Here, call him so he won't have to come out in the rain.'' Eve sighed and smiled.

''Oki.'' She then dialed, got a few rings, then Elsword's voice.

**Elsword Prov**

''Hello? Hi Eve! I'll be . .oh, Raven is dropping you off? Oh . . ok . .later.'' I hang up the phone and sigh. I don't believe it! Is Raven trying to steal my girl? Wait, she's not my girl, Aisha is. Aisha, a stuck up devious bully who doesn't have my heart, but my reputation. I bang my hand's on the kitchen table in anger.

*RING A RINGY RING* Hmm . . its the door bell. Guess I'll get it. As I open it, who do I see? Eve with Raven by her side. Grr . .. . my blood's about to boil.

**Normal Prov**

''Hi Elsword.'' Eve said casually.

''Hey . .'' He responded back lowly.

''So, ill see you later Rae.'' Eve said, while walking into Elsword's House. Raven scouffed. ''Yeah, yeah. Oh, Hi and bye Elsword.'' Raven began to walk out the door until Elsword grabbed his shoulder.

''Um, ''Rae'' can we talk?'' Asked Elsword, mocking the new nick-name Eve gave him.

''Ok, what's up?'' Elsword gave a huge sigh.

''I'm just wondering if theirs something going on between you and Eve.'' Els said.

''Dude, come on! You know I wouldn't do that to you.'' he said back. Elsword sighed with relief.

''Even though your a total idiot for going out with Aisha knowing your in love with Eve . . '' Raven whispered, but the word's were still heard by Elsword. Elsword then turned to the dark-haired boy with a bit of anger.

''Look it's-'' Elsword began, but Raven interrupted;'' Yeah, yeah. . .you were going to say it's not like that, whatever. Later.'' With that, Raven walked out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him. Elsword sighed even more, he then walked up to Eve and began to chat and play video games with her.

* * *

**Sweet: OKI! Chappy 9! RXR :3**


	10. Dances and Baaad Romances!

**Sweet: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! :3**

**Elsword: So, WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG?**

**Sweet: I was chilling, ok?**

**Aisha: *Hack* Being lazy. *Hack ,hack***

**Sweet: LIES! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, now I hope you enjoy reading! :3**

* * *

**Highschool Love story ELSWOR X EVE**

**Chappy 10!**

**Dances and Baaad romances .. (again am stuck about thinking of a title. :P)**

A few weeks pass. During those few weeks, Elsword hung out with Eve while at his house, and Raven hung out with her at school. Yes, a compromise was made between the two. There were lots of rumor's whenever Raven sat at the 'loser table' and hung out with Chung, Ara and Rena. Of-course Raven didn't care and neither did Eve. Finally hanging out with her friends and fitting in, Eve realized that she was safe and that the king would probably give up the search. At least, that's what she think's.

It is officially another Monday, the start of the week to prepare for Friday were the big school dance will be held! We join Eve and her gang at the lunch table in school. Everyone, even Raven are having a fun time!

''That's why I'll never, ever let anyone else do me a favor ever again! You only get hurt doing favor's for others!'' Chung said in a chuckle while finishing a joke.

''Wow, I'll never do favors!'' Chuckled Ara. The gang was highlighted on joke-telling. As soon as the laughing lowered a little, Raven decided to ask a question that has been on his mined.

''Say Eve, can I talk to you alone, for a few minutes?'' Raven asked while gazing at her. Chung, Rena and Ara looked at each-other and said;''ooooooh'' in unison like five year olds. Raven gave them death glares, but they only laughed. Raven sighed seeing how as he wasn't so deadly to them anymore.

''Come on.'' He said as he got up and grabbed Eve's hand. He dragged her outside into the lunch hall. They were alone while everyone else was inside the lunchroom eating.

''So, what did you want to talk about?'' Eve asked, putting her hair behind her ears. Raven scratched his head and looked down slightly.

''Well, I was wondering . . .If you would like to go with me to the school dance this Friday.''

Eve blushed.'' Well. . .'' Eve had to really think about this. She has feelings for Raven, but she also has feelings for Elsword. Just then, the double-doors of the Cafeteria swung open. Aisha and Elsword came out. Els had his hand wrapped around her shoulder while they smiled and laughed. Raven and Eve were at a distance. Raven didn't notice them, but Eve did. She watched as Elsword and Aisha shared a kiss. Eve's eyes grew wide as from in that instant her heart was . . .thumbing. She felt, heart-break and didn't know why.

She sighed and thought; 'I guess if Elsword is happy with Aisha, then he will not need me . .. .' She shook her head in her mind of the sad thought and answered; ''Ok, Rae.'' She said with a smile.

''Really? Ok!'' Raven wrapped an arm around Eve and walked out of the school.(Mind you it is lunch time so student's are free to go where they want!) Elsword, still kissing Aisha, saw this in the corner of his eye. As he stopped kissing Aisha he sighed and thought;' Is . . . Eve really falling for Raven and not me?'

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**A few days later of angry glaring, talking, etc . . .It's Friday night! Elsword's house.**

It's was Friday and everyone was dressing up for this spectacular night. Elsword wore a black tux with a red shirt. He ran a comb through his spikey red hair, sprayed it with hair spray, then shook it. He smiled in his mirror bathroom, walked out of his room and accidentally bumps into Eve.

''Oh, I'm sorry Ev . . . .'' Elsword couldn't finish his sentence as he was star struck by Eve. She had on a long white dress with blue streaks and splits in the legs. She wore pretty white boots with blue streaks and diamonds in them.(Note, If your having trouble picturing this, it's CBS's outfit but in dress form. :D) Her long sliver hair flowed down with a pretty hologram tiara on top. Eve looked at him in a smile.

''It's ok.'' She said. Her voice brought Elsword back to space. ''You look beautiful Eve.'' He said in a sigh. Eve blushed.

''Thank you.'' She said elegantly.

*DIIIIING* The doorbell rang. ''I guess that's Raven.'' Eve said as she walked down stairs and to the door. Elsword walked right after her and stopped her from opening the door by grabbing her hand.

''Eve, you don't have to go with Raven, you can come with me.'' He said in a smile. Eve smiled back with an answer.

''It's ok Els, I wouldn't want to ruin yours and Aisha's fun.'' Upon hearing those word's Elsword slowly let go of Eve's hand.' Our . .fun?' He thought as Eve opened the door revealing a nicely dressed Raven.

''Hey, you look pretty.'' He said in a smile. Eve smiled back. Elsword only gave a death glare at Raven, but he didn't pay it any attention for his eyes were only on Eve.

''Bye Els, I'll see you at the dance!'' Eve said as she closed the door behind her. Now Elsword felt it. His heart drop. He wanted to punch a wall with Raven's face plastered on it. He clutched his chest as he felt the beating of his heart slowly breaking, was it decaying?

''Eve, what are you doing to me?''

* * *

**Sweet: YAH! Sorry if this is a bit short. :P**

**Elsword: T-T . . . ... . . .**

**Eve: Why are you so speechless? That is not like you Elsword.**

**Sweet: I think he's upset b/c he's feeling that feeling . . . ;3**

**Eve: That, feeling?**

**Sweet: Yush. You feel it to right?**

**Eve:* Blush* I . .thinks so . . . **

**Chung: What feeling? O.o**

**Sweet: A BIIIIG hint; Start's with an L. What is it? Anyway, RXR :D**


	11. Dances and Kidnappings!

**CHAPPY! Yeah . . ..ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Elsword x Eve Highschool love story!**

**Chappy 11!**

**Dancing and kidnapping**

**At the dance that is held in the school gym!**

''Elsword! Your not dancing right! Your such a cults! Honestly you-'' Elsword sighed as Aisha nagged and nagged him on his dancing moves. The two were having a hard time moving and grooving. Aisha kept stepping on his toes and Elsword teared up every time. As they danced, Elsword noticed that Eve, nor Raven were there. Suddenly, the double doors flung open revealing Raven and Eve in each others arms. Elsword sighed in sadness at the couple. Wait, couple?

''HEY! Quit sighing and concentrate on dancing!'' Yelled Aisha over the nice music. Brittney Spears Ft. WillIAm Scream& Shout was playing;

_I wanna scream, and shout . . . ._

_ And let it all out . . ._

_scream and shout, and let it out . . . ._

_We sayin' ooooooweooooooweoooweooo . . . . ._

Raven then turned to Eve.'' So, wanna dance?'' He asked. She smiled.'' Of course.'' They rushed into the gym and danced to the fast music.

**Hours of fun music dancing later . . .**

Time went by and soon enough the dance was stopped to announce the King and Queen of the dance. The class representative; Airel walked up to the stage and was handed the envelopes to announce the winners.

''Ok, Our new King and Queen are . . . . . Elsword and Aisha!'' People clapped and cheered. Aisha hugged the sad Elsword and dragged him onstage. They claimed there crowns and got back into the middle of the gym to do the honorary dance. Raven took Eve out to the balcony(Yes, the gym has a balcony) so they could chat and dance instead of watching the proud king and queen dancing. Elsword noticed this as he danced with Aisha to the song;' It girl'

_I've been lookin' under rocks and breakin' locks, just tryin' to find ya . . . ._

_I've been like a maniac insomniac, five steps behind ya . . . _

_Tell the them other girls, they can hit the exist check please, cause I finally found the girl of my dreams . . ._

_Much more than a Grammy award, that's how much you mean to me . . . . ._

Meanwhile out on the balcony, Raven and Eve enjoy the lovely breeze of the outside air. Both gaze at the shiny white moon intently. It was quite bright on this Friday night.

''It's so beautiful . .'' Eve commented upon starring at it. Raven turned to face her and said in a whisper;'' You are to. .'' Eve didn't hear it, for her gaze was still entwined with the pretty bright moon. She started to walk father towards the balcony,'' It's so . . .bright . .'' Slowly Eve tries to walk off the edge of the balcony until Raven pulled her back from behind causing him to fall and drag Eve with him. Now the two remained on the marvel floor of the balcony.

Raven cradled Eve tightly into a hug as they sat there with the wind blowing.

''Eve, that was crazy, you almost fell off the edge of the balcony. . .'' Raven said in her ear sweetly.

''Sorry, I was just so mesmerized by the moon . . .'' She said lowly. Ever so slowly, Raven cupped Eve's face to meet his. They were inches apart from a kiss, until . . .

*SWOOOOOOOOSH* A Nasod with yellow eyes, silver cut short hair swiftly landed in front of them on the balcony. He wasn't alone, there were two twin Nasods beside him.

''Omberon's, grab the queen!'' He commanded pointing at Eve. Raven quickly got up and stood in a fighting position in front of Eve.

''If you want her, you'll have to get through me!'' He yelled, ready to strike. The Omberon's were fast. Within seconds, they flash-stepped behind Raven and Judo- Kicked him. Raven Kneeled down as he winched in pain from the kicking blow.

''Raven!'' Eve yelled as she tried to run towards him to see if he was ok, but the Omberon's quickly grabbed her arms in a tight grip. Eve struggled and struggled.

''Let go, let go of me! GAH!'' She yelled. The silver haired nasod walked up to Eve and caressed her cheek.

''Ah, the king will be so happy to see you again.'' He said in a menacing tone. Suddenly with a snap of his fingers, they were teleported off from the balcony to instantly arrive at the Nasod castle. Eve cringed as she saw her home once again, the Aletra core. The sinister Nasod looked at her in a devious smile.

''He is waiting for you . . . .''

* * *

**Sweet: Oki!**

**Elsword: WHAAAAT?**

**Ara: YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?**

**Sweet: Yush, for now muahahaha! O_^ **

**Chung: T-T That's not right.**

**Sweet: To bad, so sad. :3 Fret not, next chappy will be on it's way soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Elsword vs Raven!

**Another! Please enjoy! A jajajaja! :D **

* * *

**Highschool love story Elsy x Eve style!**

**Chappy 12!**

**Elsword vs. Raven! Who will win?**

The people in the gym grew silent as they wondered what the loud sounds were that they heard from the balcony. Upon teleporting, the kidnappers made quite an earthquake. Elsword left Aisha and ran towards the balcony, followed by Rena, Chung and Ara. They stopped as they arrived outside to see a badly hurt Raven.

''Raven!'' Is what they all said in unison. He slowly got up while holding his nasod arm to face them.

''What happened? Where's Eve?'' Elsword yelled while grabbing Raven by the collar. Raven coughed up a bit of blood then answered.

''Eve was kidnapped by some gray-haired guy with his nasod goons.'' Raven said harshly. Elsword let go of Raven and stood in anger while the gang froze in gasps.

''Why would someone kidnap Eve?'' Cried Rena. Elsword made his hands into fists. He then grabbed Raven, threw him to the side of the balcony wall and pined him there with his fists.

''You just stood here and you let them take her!? YOU COWARD! Where did they take her, tell me!'' Elsword yelled. Raven head-butted Elsword causing him to winch and let go and in an instant, Raven switched positions with Elsword, pinning him to the wall with his fists.

''If I knew that I wouldn't be here right now, I would be out there saving her!'' Raven yelled back. Rena rushed over and stepped in.

''Both of you, quit yelling at each other! That's not goanna help us find Eve!'' She yelled, pushing them out of each others faces. Raven scoffed and walked over to the balcony edge. Suddenly, Elsword's name was being called out into the distance.

''Elsword! Elsword!'' Everyone turned to see who it was. Out of nowhere coming from the back of the gym was Remy and Moby. Eve's adorable trustworthy bots.

''What are you two doing here?'' Asked Elsword.

''Our queen, we know she's been kidnapped and we need your help to save her!'' Pleaded Moby.

''Yes, alas we are to weak to save her by ourselves. . .'' Said Remy.

''But please, trust us! We know where she is being held and we need help!'' Yelled Moby. A shroud of silence was carried around until Elsword broke the silence.

''Take me to her.'' He said, in a serious tone. Raven then grabbed Elsword and threw him to the floor, pinning him down to the ground with his Nasod hand.

''Fight me.'' Raven said. Elsword looked at him in confusion.

''What?''

''I said, FIGHT ME!'' Raven yelled. Elsword tried to push Raven's Nasod arm off of him.

''Raven! We don't have time for this-''

''I want to know why you want to save Eve. Prove it to me! Prove to me that you actually can save her!'' Raven yelled. Elsword looked at Raven in anger.

''Fine! First, get your Nasod arm off of me.'' Elsword said. Raven got off and backed back so that Elsword could get up. The gang looked at the two as they saw the rage in Raven's and Elsword's eyes.

''Oh, this isn't going to end well. . .'' said Rena. Elsword drew his sword and Raven did the same.( Yes, everyone brings their weapons with them everywhere.)

''Elsword, tell me why you want to save Eve!'' Raven yelled. Elsword answered by clinching his sword tightly and making the first move. He ran towards Raven fiercely ready to lunch his sword.

''Sonic Blade!'' Elsword spun into a circular motion, but Raven rolled around behind him to avoid the attack. Now, being behind Elsword, Raven used a counter attack. With all his might, he punched his arm into the floor.

''Ground Impact!'' With in an instant, Raven created a mini earthquake that conjured rocks from the floor to explode and hit Elsword from behind. Elsword flew and hit the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. Elsword rubbed his mouth of blood and spat out the rest.

''Pfft. Is that all you got!?''Elsword said as he slowly pulled himself up. Elsword then lunched again at Raven with his sword. Elsword was faster this time so it caught Raven off guard as he struggled to block Elsword's slashes of his sword with his own. Now these two blades were in a head on collision. Clashing and slicing. It seemed like this would last for an eternity, until Elsword finally broke it by ducking from a swing of a sword and sweep-kicking Raven down to the ground.

He then pointed his sword to the fallen Raven.

''I wanna save Eve because I . .care for her! A lot more then I realize,'' He said. ''A lot more then Aisha, she doesn't even compare to her. . .'' He whispered that last part. Raven's Anger slowly sub-sided as he paused to see Elsword. Raven saw the passion in Elsword's eyes. He didn't know why, but there was a change in Elsword and some how Raven saw that he matured! Just a bit though. . .

Raven sighed then smirked. ''Alright.'' He said while pushing Elsword's sword away from his body. He slowly got up and looked to see Elsword's face in confusion.

''If anyone can save her, it's you.'' Raven said. Elsword froze, becoming even more confused about what the heck Raven just said.

''Hey don't forget about us! Eve's our friend to, so we just have to help!'' Yelled Chung.

''Yeah!'' Rena and Ara shouted in unison. Elsword turned around and gave his new-found friends a big smile.

''Thanks you guys.''

''Please, we must hurry!'' Yelled Moby and Remy.

''Right!'' The four yelled as they followed the bots out of the balcony. Everyone was leaving to go save Eve, everyone except for Raven. Rena noticed this and walked over to him before leaving out with the others.

''Hey,'' She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. ''Don't you wanna come? I'm sure this rescue will need all the help it can get.'' Rena stated. Raven only looked at the blonde elf, and shook his head.

''No, I couldn't possibly be any help in his state. Id only be a burden.'' Rena sighed at Ravens words then smiled at him as she nodded and chased after the others leaving Raven to think to himself.

'Maybe . . .I should've told Eve before hand. Those words that couples use when they really care about each other. Even if I only knew her for a few weeks, I still felt it, I still feel it. I should of said it. Those magical words; I love you.'

* * *

**Sweet: Mhm! :3**

**Raven: Elsword! I SWEAR, If you don't save Eve, I'M GOANNA KILL YOU!**

**Elsword: O.O Jeeze Raven! Don't worry, U have my undivided trust that I will save Eve! **

**Ara, Rena, Chung: Along with our help! **

**Elsword: Riight, I'd be nothing with out you guys! (Not)**

**Sweet: Gosh Elsword, way to be a team player!^_^ RXR everyone! :3**


	13. Th Altera Core

**Yeup. A nother chapter! :D**

* * *

**Highschool love story Elsy x Eve**

**Chappy 13!**

**The Aletra Core Castle!**

**Still at the dance and not at the core . . .**

The group were just about to head out of the gym until they were stopped at the front entrance by the obnoxious purple haired girl.

''Aisha, can you please move? We have a major crisses on our hands!'' Yelled Elwsord.

''No! Your supposed to be dancing with me! Not leaving the dance!'' She yelled back.

''Look, its-''

''It's that Eve freak isn't it? STOP CHASEING HER! She doesn't like you, I like you! Stop Chasing after that pain in the but nasod freak of nature!'' Those words blew a gasket in Elsword's mind.

''Look Aisha, If anyone is any of those things that you just said, its you!'' Aisha gasped at Elsword's words and fell back hitting the wooden gym floor hard. No one caught her or even cared to think about catching her. Elsword and the gang took off into the night following Remy and Moby. Aisha lied on the gym floor crying in shock.

''I . . ..I don't believe it. He chose her instead of me . . .''

**=.===.=.=.=.=.=.=...=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Some where on Aletra core Island . . . . . **

''Ok, So where to now!?'' Asked an exhausted Chung. The gang ran until they found the

''There! In the Aletra- Core castle.'' Yelled Moby looking in one direction. The gang turned there gazes in the same direction and froze upon seeing the Giant Altera-Core castle.

''Ok guys, lets do this!'' Said Elsword with confidence. The gang nodded and headed into the core, only to be greeted by an ambush of Nasod guards. Everyone began to attack.

''Dreaded chase!'' Yelled Chung firing his missiles.

''Phoenix strike!'' Yelled Rena releasing a giant fire-bird.(I assume that's what it is.) The nasod guards were going down but so many kept coming. Soon enough the Elgang were surrounded. They looked around, thinking of how could they possibly escape. Sudently, Chung thought of a brilliant idea.

''Wonder wall!'' Upon yelling this; Chung created a massive dome bubble that engulfed his entire body and everyone else's body.

''Elsword! Try to get past, well hold them off!'' Yelled Chung. Elsword nodded and followed the two bots Moby and Remy to the top of the Altera Core.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**In the Core . . . .**

Eve Lies unconscious and locked in chains on a holographic looking bed. She slowly wakes up only to realize that she cant move. Eve struggles a little to try to break the chains, but slowly stops upon hearing a bizzar laughter.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Eve looks around trying to pinpoint were the laughing I coming from.

''Who's there?'' She yelled in a bit of trembles.

''It is I, your faithful King.'' Appeared before Eve was the giant Nasod of all nasods. The corrupted one that controlled the others, King Nasod. He stretched as small colorful like cores glowed on each side of the room.

''I've missed you so much my dear,'' He said Ominously. ''Now that you are here, we can mke a peaceful resurrection of the nasod race.'' Eve squirmed and wiggled, trying here hardest to break free.

''Liar! I know your true intensions, you plan to kill me and start another war!'' The king chuckled at her words.

''Perhaps my dear, perhaps. . . .but I shall need a live audience first.'' He then summoned a robotic camera and moved it to face him while he took Eve out of the mecha bed and into his giant hand.

''People of Nasods and humans, the queen is safe. I shall rule with her and we shall make this world a peaceful one!'' As King nasod talked, Eve felt a robotic like needle that formed behind her ready to stab her when the time was right.

''I shall miss you, my queen.'' Whispered the King. Suddenly, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Elsword busted into the room with Moby and Remy right by his side.

''Elsword!?'' Yelled Eve. Elsword jumped into the air and slashed the wires of the live broadcast. The Nasod king growled.

''You Idiot!'' He yelled.

''Let Eve go!'' Yelled Elsword, slowly landing on the Altera core floor.

''I don't think so, you want my queen, you must fight!'' Scoffed the king. Eve struggled enough to free her hands so that she could cup them to yell loud enough for Elsword to here her.

''Elsword! Run! It's to dangerous to be here!''

''No Eve! I came here to save you!'' Elsword yelled back. Eve paused and blushed madly. The nasod King simply laughed upon his words.

''How . .. . .sentimental, but I DON'T CARE!'' He yelled smashing his free giant hand on the Altera floor. Elsword rolled out of the way of the attack. The King kept pounding the floor in order to squish Elsword.

''Insidious pest!'' He yelled while continuing with his rampage. Elsword was good at dodging, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

''Moby, Remy, how do I kill him?'' He asked the bots while still dodging.

''You see those four colorful cores around you? Knock them out, then knock out the main Core that appears after; it's the Nasod Kings heart!'' said Moby. Elsword stopped to catch a breather and looked around the blue-mecha room. The cores were spreaded out on each side of the room.

''Dammit! I can't reach them all by myself!'' He yelled in frustration.

''You don't have to!'' Elsword turned around to see Rena, Ara, and Chung ready for combat.

''Don't worry, we'll take out the mini cores. You just deal with the big one!'' Yelled Ara. The trio jumped and double attacked the cores sending the king into a world of hurt. Finally, his core heart was revealed.

''Go Elsword, Go!'' Yelled Rena, attacking bodyguard nasods. Elsword nodded and got the jump on the heart core. slashing and dicing it.

''T-This . . .cannot . . . .be . . .happening . . . '' The king said in crackles as he was short circuiting. The king quickly summoned rockets to aim at the Red-head.

''Elsword watch out!'' Yelled Chung but Elsword was to busy slashing the core to notice them. Chung jumped in the way and used his wonder wall move to place a shield upon him and Elsword causing the rockets to instantly explode. Upon more slashing, Elsword's then summoned his awakening. The boy grew a flaming aura that surrounded him. He then swirled his sword, ready to give a final strike.

''Game over, Kingy . . .'' With those words; Elsword Used his ultimate move on the core.

''Sandstorm!'' Huge whirlwinds engulfed the core causing it to break down instantly.

''Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.'' Screeched the king as he exploded. Upon the explosion, Eve was free but was fasly falling from a 30ft drop!

''Ahhhh!'' was all she could muster as she closed her eyes in fear upon imagining hitting the hard concrete-like floor. Elsword jumped high into the air and caught her bridal style. He then landed safely on the mecha floor.

''Eve . . . . '' Elsword said as he gazed at her.

''Elsword!'' Eve yelled as she hugged her rescuer. ''EVE!'' Yelled the other three rushing over to her. The gang jumped on Elsword and Eve sending down to the ground and all into laughter, enjoying this happy go lucky moment.

* * *

**Sweet: The end! YAYAYAYAY!**

**Elsword: WHAT? No kisses? Just freakin hugs!**

**Sweet: mhm heehee . .. **

**Raven: Come on sweet! You cant just end it like this!**

**Chung: YEAH! T-T**

**Sweet: XD Chill guys! One more chappy, then its the end! oh and I know I am supper late about saying this but; HAPPY FORTH OF JULY EVERYONE! :3**


	14. Happy Endings?

**Well everyone . .this is the end . . . .**

**Elsword: OH WHY? OH WHY! DX**

**Rena: NO, I don't want it to end!**

**Sweet: I am sorry, but it must . . .I hope you all enjoy the last chappy of Elsy and Eve . . . T-T**

* * *

**Highschool love story Elsword x Eve**

**Chappy 14 . . .**

**Happy Endings? **

**The next day . . .(Saturday!)**

The Moring sun rays emit there happiness on Elswords house. Elsword wakes up seeing these emitting rays of sunshine. He slowly gets up and jumps out of bed and heads to Eve's room. He slowly opens the door to see her still sleeping peacefully. After last night, Eve instantly passed out so Elsword took her home. His sister left early for work as usuall so it was just her and Elsword. He slowly began to walk out of her room until . . .

''E-elsword?'' Eve yawned as she slowly sat up. Elsword sighed as he was caught.

''Morning Eve.'' He said while walking towards her bedside and sitting. ''How do you feel?'' Eve stretched then blinked a bit.

''I am fine . . .I think.'' He nodded and began to get up and walk out until Eve grabbed his shoulder.

''Elsword, I want to know . . . .why did you save me?'' She asked sweetly. Elsword turned and looked her in the eyes.

''Why didn't you tell me about you? About all the other stuff from the beginning?'' He said in a bit of a shout. Eve was about to answer, but Elsword grabbed Eve into a hug and held her. ''I could've protected you sooner . . .'' He said in a whisper. Eve began to cry.

''I . . .I didn't want you to get hurt, or anyone for that matter.'' Elsword hugged her tighter as he felt her tears roll down on his shirt.

''Eve, why are you crying?'' He asked, still in whispers. She jolted away.

''Because, I am the queen of Nasods! I should've taken better control of the situation. Instead you and our friends had to come and save me. This proves that I can't even take care of myself! How am I supposed to reconstruct with my people?'' Her sobs grew a bit more as she hung her head down in shame. Elsword paused to think of what encouraging words to say but would they really help her right now? Maybe but Elsword feels that words alone would not help.

Elsword smiled as he gently caressed her face and kissed her on the forehead.

''Eve listen, You get ready and I'll take us some place special- it being Saturday and all . . .'' She nodded and Elsword kissed her wet cheek and walked out giving her time.

**=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.==..==.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.==.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**Somewhere . . .over the rainbow! LOL JKJK XD (somewhere outside . . )**

''Can I take this blindfold off?'' Eve asked being a bit annoyed about the red cloth over her eyes.

''Not yet . .'' Elsword said while holding her hand and guiding her as they walked. After a few more steps they finally stopped. Elsword let go of her hand to fix a few things for the surprise.

''Ok . . now!'' Eve removed the blind-fold and her eyes came into amazement as they were up in the air on a hot-air balloon.

''Elsword . . .its so beautiful up here!'' Eve said with her long silver hair flowing in the wind. He smiled as he saw how fascinated Eve was about the clouds. Elsword sighed and rubbed his head.

''Eve . . . .'' Upon hearing her name, Eve stopped dazing at the clouds to look at Elsword.

''I . . really, really . . . .no . . .I-I love you and well, I know were super young . . .but . . well . . . '' Elsword with a flushed face, got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. Eve was a bit confused as to what was happening.

''I want to be your king of nasods; Eve, will you marry me?'' Elsword asked in a nervous yet brave tone. Eve cried a little and closed her eyes as a smile flourished upon her face.

''Yes!'' She screamed. Elsword grinned widely, wrapped his arms around Eve and kissed his soon to be wife passionately and sweetly. The hot-air balloon flew higher and higher, floating like the many clouds in the sky on this happy moment.

The End . . .

* * *

**Sweet: Am done! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Rena, Ara, Chung: Awwwww . .. . .**

**Raven: HEY! What about me?**

**Elsword: What about you?**

**Eve: Please you two, do not ruin this happy ending . . . y.y**

**Sweet: Awww, I'm sorry Rae, don't worry there will be a time when you and Eve will collide in a kiss as well . . .**

**Elsword: HA! He'd have to fight me first! **

**Raven: BRING IT TOMATOE HEAD!**

**Rena: HEY! No fighting at the end of a story! *Pulls out bow and arrow***

**Ara: I shall join you to!*pulls out spear***

**Chung: lady's, no need to worry; Chungy's goanna straiten them out!* pulls out cannon***

**Raven and Elsword: O.O **

**Raven: I suggest we-**

**Elsword: RUN!*zooms of like a rocket***

**Raven: *Does the same thing***

**Ara, Chung, Rena: HEY GET BACK HERE! FIGHT US!**

**Sweet: No love for yours truly, just arguing, fights and ranting . . . .*sigh* rxr everyone! :3**


End file.
